dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tien's Insurrection
の !! |Rōmaji title = Tenshinhan no Kunō!! |Literal title = Tenshinhan's Anguish!! |Series = DB |Number = 99 |Saga = Tien Shinhan Saga |Manga = Tsuru-Sen'nin *The Arms Race |Airdate = February 3, 1988 |English Airdate = December 27, 2002 |Previous = Victory's Edge |Next = The Spirit Cannon }} の !!|''Tenshinhan no Kunō!!|lit. "Tenshinhan's Anguish!!"}} is the ninety-ninth episode of ''Dragon Ball and the sixteenth episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on February 3, 1988. Its original American airdate was December 27, 2002. Summary Goku once again gets frozen in midair, allowing Tien Shinhan to kick him down to the ground. Goku uses a Kamehameha to prevent landing outside the ring. He attacks Tien but is frozen again. Yamcha realizes Chiaotzu is using his powers to paralyze Goku. Tien hits Goku dozens of times, nearly knocking him out. Goku gets up and kicks Tien in the face, but is frozen once more. Tien once again pounds Goku mercilessly. Realizing that he is winning too easily, Tien figures out that Chiaotzu is helping him and forces him to stop, wanting to beat Goku in a fair fight. Seeing the error in Master Shen's teachings, Tien refuses to kill Goku. Shen tells Chiaotzu to paralyze Tien and Goku, but he refuses to hurt Tien. Shen tries to kill Chiaotzu, but Master Roshi hits him with a Kamehameha, blasting Shen out of the arena. Goku then attacks Tien with incredible force. Afterward, Tien says that he let Goku beat him up to make up for the beating Goku took when he was paralyzed. Suddenly, Tien grows two extra arms out from his back. Major Events *Chiaotzu uses his telekinesis to give Tien Shinhan an edge in the fight. *Master Roshi rids Master Shen from Papaya Island after forcing Chiaotzu to rig the match. *Tien Shinhan sprouts two additional arms. Battles *Goku vs. Tien Shinhan *Launch vs. Master Shen *Master Roshi vs. Master Shen Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Differences from the Manga *Yamcha, Bulma, Launch, and Puar are not present for the match in the manga, where they stay in the hospital and listen over a radio. **Yamcha notices Chiaotzu holding Goku in place on the fourth paralysis. Upon realizing this, when Chiaotzu does it again, Launch attempts to knock him out with a hammer only for Shen to block it with his pinky. He flicks her away and smashes her into a wall on the other side of the arena. *When Goku was knocked down by Tien in the manga, the announcer did not begin a countdown. *In the manga, whenever Goku attempts to attack Tien, Shen immediately orders Chiaotzu to paralyze the boy. In the anime, however, the paralysis only comes whenever Goku seemingly gains the upper hand over Tien, where the fight lasts longer. There are only two paralyzations in the manga as opposed to the five here. **The first paralysis happens when Goku and Tien are up in the air in the anime but are charging each other while still on the ground in the manga. As such, Goku has further to fall in the anime and also he pushes off the waiting area gate as opposed to the ring itself. **Roshi takes slightly longer to realize Shen's tricks in the anime where it takes the third paralysis for him to fully catch on. In the manga, he realized immediately after the first paralysis. ***On a note of the third paralysis, Goku outright accuses Tien of cheating but the latter thinks he's just making excuses before a fourth paralysis. *Tien's Rapid Velocity Technique is not in the manga. *Shen reminding Tien of his duty to avenge Tao isn't in the manga. *Tien allowing Goku to pummel him to make up for the time that Chiaotzu paralyzed him for wasn't in the manga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 99 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 99 (BD) pt-br:A angústia de Tenshinhan fr:Dragon Ball épisode 099 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball